


A Tough Day

by ecaracap



Series: HTGAWM RP Fics [11]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Oliver go to bed early after taking their son to the doctors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tough Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



Connor and Oliver decided to go to bed early tonight. It’s been a long day for all of them, especially Walker. Connor climbs into bed, turning on their television and staring blankly at it. 

Oliver takes his contacts out, keeping a close eye on his husband before coming to join him under the covers. “He’s going to be okay,” Oliver says, scooting in close to Connor, resting his head against Connor’s shoulder. 

Connor nods stiffly though his hand sneaks over to rest on Oliver’s thigh. “They make those standardized tests way too hard. They put so much pressure on them.”

“Mmhmm,” Connor mumbles his agreement though it’s clear he’s still feeling upset.

Oliver sighs, his hand going up to run over Connor’s chest, “You should talk to him. Tell him what you did. Give him some advice.”

“He doesn’t want my advice,” Connor says softly.

“Why wouldn’t he want your advice?” Oliver asks, looking up at his husband, concerned. 

Connor shakes his head and it’s clear that tears prickle his eyes, “Because I did this to him…”

“Connor…” Oliver says, scooting up in bed so he can face him, “You didn’t _do_ this to him…”

“But I did,” Connor says, harsher than he meant to, “Your sister doesn’t have anxiety problems. Mackenzie doesn’t have anxiety problems. But I do. And now Walker does too.”

Oliver brings a hand up to run over Connor’s chin, “It’s not your fault. You didn’t want this to happen to him.”

“But it did,” Connor says, voice filled with sadness, “Now he’s going to have to go through life with this. Getting panic attacks over…over the dumbest shit. Knowing that it’s stupid, but…not being able to stop it…”

“That’s exactly why he needs you. Now more than ever,” Oliver tells him, turning Connor’s cheek so he’s looking at him, “He needs you to help him. To tell him what to do when he has a panic attack. How to avoid them. To tell him it’s okay if it happens.”

Connor nods as he looks at Oliver, leaning into him more, “The meds did make me really sick at first…”

“And he needs you to tell him things like that,” Oliver says, leaning in to kiss Connor soundly, “He’s going to be fine. We’re going to be fine."


End file.
